Moderator
On Pouetpu-games, a moderator is a user who has a high power in comparison to any other user on the site. A moderator's job consists of removing fake rates, preventing fights between users and letting the users know about the portal rules. That being said, the moderator can do many things that users can't, but only the global moderator and the webmaster can do the most important changes. Pouetpu-games currently has 1 Webmaster (creator) and 0 Global Moderators. There are 3 standard moderators. History On 2013, since Pouetpu (the owner of the site) was practically inactive and users were asking for help, he decided to add someone in charge so that person could reply all messages and do important things on the site while Pouetpu was inactive. Then, Pouetpu asked for a person to be a moderator, and immediately a lot of users wanted the job, one of them was 09dhowell. Pouetpu was looking for a responsible user who had time to administrate the site, when he first looked at 09dhowell's reply Pouetpu thought it would be the best option, so he added 09 as a moderator. When 09dhowell became a moderator, users went stunned, and some users misbehaved and complained. Nevertheless, he was perfect user for the job in the eyes of many others. When Pouetpu wasn't active more than previous months, 09 decided to add more moderators so they could help him (with limited powers). 09dhowell is now the global moderator. There have been 4 normal moderators in Pouetpu-games; Markeyruiz97 was added as the first normal moderator (only to lose it to inactivity and regain after popular demand) and Mario Blight as the second; in 2015, Brendant98 became the third normal moderator, however, Brendant98 decided to resign from moderator. Popthatcorn14 then became the fourth normal moderator of the site. Organization The following list shows how the ranks are distributed: Webmaster The webmaster is the owner of Pouetpu-games site, has all the powers and he can change anything. Pouetpu is the webmaster. He has to pay some money to renew the site, otherwise, the site would stop existing. Even this charge is the most important of all, Pouetpu isn't such active, but all moderators are administrating basics of the page. Global moderator Is the second important user that keeps the site in existence. 09dhowell, Mario Blight and Popthatcorn14 are global moderators and can do more things than normal moderators can. * Has all the power moderators have. * He can change users' statues. * He can administrate every page of the site (such the intensive rating system) * He can add more users as moderators * He can change users' profiles * He can delete levels Moderator Has more power than normal users but they can't do some things global moderator and webmaster can. For now, there are currently no standard moderators. * They can warn people to stop breaking the portal rules * They can permanently ban or unban users or give timed bans * They can see all comments and rates users do (in votelogs) * They can remove a rate they think is unfair * They can move levels to any section * They can see reports * They can edit level posts Other functions Moderators can do some important things that is right, but it's important to say moderators can do some other things that aren't alluded to their rank. Pouetpu wrote the following: * Moderators do not impose his way of making levels. * Moderators do not impose his way of revewing levels. * If a moderator is making a "level contest" its by its own initiative as a user and not a mod. It should be noted that Moderators don't allow users to have a xat box on their profile, because they cannot check those users' comments. That's why the Pouetpu Xat Chat is the only official chat people can talk with other users. Category:Rank